


In Which Potter Accepted Malfoy's Hand

by ineloquentcretin



Series: Fluffy! series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: If Harry Potter accepted Draco Malfoy's extended hand of friendship, what could've possibly happened?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluffy! series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031982
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	In Which Potter Accepted Malfoy's Hand

Harry didn't like this obnoxious little pale boy standing in front of him. At all. His platinum blond hair and his pointy face — no, he didn't like it at all. He hated it and his guts. He was too proud, disagreeable, and mean. He reminded him of his cousin Dudley.

Draco Malfoy — was his name he said — turned to meet Harry's eyes again after he spat some insults at his new found friend. He was smirking at Harry, eyes bright, shining and proud.

Harry's lips was formed into a frown, looking unimpressed, when Malfoy extended his hand in front of Harry. He paused. His eyes went down to Malfoy's pale hand and back at his grey eyes. Malfoy was still wearing his smirk, as though he knew that Harry would accept his offered hand of friendship. Slowly, Harry smiled, raised his hand and accepted Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy smiled broadly when his palm met Potter's. Harry Potter just shook his hand! He couldn't help but notice the little differences of their hands. His was cold and very soft, while Potter's was warm and slightly rough as though he was doing chores his whole life — but his smile quickly changed to grimace when Harry Potter _twisted_ his hand. He winced in pain, as the crowd let out a loud gasp.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Malfoy stared at Potter, eyes wide in shock and pain — feeling betrayed — as he held his aching hand. Potter slightly raised his eyebrow at him, looking smug and satisfied in what he did. The unbelievable sassy git. He heard a few giggles and snickers from the crowd watching them. Malfoy blushed, but he quickly recovered and brought his hand down. He glared at the grinning twat in front of him.

"You dare hurt me, Potter? Wait 'till my father hears about this!"

Harry stuck his tongue out, still grinning as he walked away, not even bothered by Malfoy's silly threat, with a very satisfied and chuckling Ron in tow.

Malfoy glared at Potter's retreating back, stunned and maybe a little bit fascinated or intrigued by the famous boy-who-lived's audacity. Or maybe by his slightly rough hand almost the same size as his, though he didn't really know why.

He reached for his robe's pocket and grabbed something he snatched from the trolley earlier and threw it at Potter's head.

_"OW!"_

Potter stopped walking. He looked back and glared at him. He smirked at Potter before he walked away, his cronies quickly followed him.

Harry touched the back of his head absently. He looked down the floor, cheeks slightly turned pink when he spotted the _chocolate frog_ Draco threw at him. He quickly grabbed it and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
